A New Way
by charmedlover420
Summary: Set before the end of season 3. Prue is still alive, Cole hasn't been taken over by the Source. I suck at summaries just read and review!
1. Default Chapter

AN: Thank you for reading my story! Let me explain a few things first.. This story is going to be set near the end of season 3. Prue is alive, no one has ever met Chris or Wyatt, and nobody has a clue Paige even exists, yet. Leo is a whitelighter and Pheobe and Cole are still together. I was never a huge fan of the 'Wyatt is evil' storyline, so keep that in mind as you read. Atleast, thats how the story starts.. I own absolutely nothing, I am not writing this story for profit, just pure amusement, now on with the story!

"Coffee?" Piper asked her younger sister Pheobe as she walked into the kitchen.

"Yes, please." Pheobe told her older sister, before slumping into the nearest kitchen chair and putting her head on the table.

"Late night?" Piper asked?

It was actually five in the evening, but Pheobe had been up until sunrise reading in the Book of Shadows about some demons that had attacked the the previous night.

"Very..." Pheobe replied.

You see, Piper and Pheobe were not just sisters, they were sister witches. The two of them, combined with their older sister Prue, created a trio of the most powerful three witches in the world, 'The Charmed Ones.' For the last three years, they had been battling demons together, fighting for the greater good, while also trying to find love. It was difficult for them to try to find time for themselves though, with all the demonic activity going on in the underworld right now.

"Where's Prue?" Pheobe asked her older sister.

"She's still at work."

"Oh"

"Did either of you find out anymore about those demons that attacked us last night?"

"Not yet," Piper told her, "I was about to go back up in the attic and check the Book."

"I'll help."

The two of the got their cups of coffee and started heading up the stairs. They spent most of their time in the attic it seemed anymore, trying to find out as much as they can about the forces opposing them. None of them wanted to really admit how scared they really were.

"Do you think Cole found out anything?" Piper asked her baby sister, as they walked into the attic and approached the book.

"I can always ask him... COLE!" Pheobe yelled into the air.

Within seconds, Cole shimmered into the attic. Cole was a unique.. being. He was half demon, but also half human. He and Pheobe were in such great love, that not even his demon side could intervene.

"Hey" Cole said, as he wrapped his arms around the love of his life, and kissed her on the lips.

Pheobe allowed herself a moment to enjoy his tender lips, before pulling away and asking the obvious question, "Have you found out anything yet?"

"Not yet," Cole frowned "From the way you described them it sounded like a few lower level demons with some fireball power" Cole repeated, it was the same thing he told them the night before.

"Oh.." Pheobe replied, obviously worried.

"Don't worry, I'll keep looking" Cole told her, giving her one last kiss on the lips.

At that moment, a big blue portal opened on the wall, almost in the shape of a triquetra, the symbol of the Charmed Ones.

"Incoming!" Piper yelled as she raised her hands, ready to freeze, or blow up anything that walked through the portal. Her powers had advanced recently, allowing her not only to freeze time, but to blow things up as well. She was having a hard time controlling her powers, she was freezing when she wanted to blow things up, and blowing up things she only tried to freeze, but right now she figured either one was better than nothing.

As soon as Piper yelled, Pheobe took a step away from Cole, raising her hands ready to fight. Pheobe didnt' have the offensive magic that her sister Piper possessed, but she was very skilled in hand to hand combat, and had killed many demons using her talents, and her magical ability to levitate.

As Pheobe took a step away from Cole, at the same time, he formed an energy ball in his right hand, and waited for his target to walk through the portal.

Instead, a young teenage boy came flying through the portal, and landed on his back, very hard. He didnt' get up and try to attack.

Cole extinguished his energy ball to observe, as Pheobe and Piper were also a little confused as to what just happened. Nobody attacked, they just looked at this boy. He couldnt' have been much older than eighteen or nineteen years old, with light sandy blonde hair.

The boy opened his eyes, and started to stand up. "Hold it right there" Pheobe said to the boy.

"Ok, I'm not here to hurt you, I promise." the boy told them.

"Where have I heard that before?" Piper laughed.

"Who sent you?" Cole asked him, wanting answers.

Pheobe stared into the boys very blue eyes, seeing something familiar about him, but couldn't exactly place what it was.

"Sent me?" the boy asked, seeming confused. "This is just where the portal dropped me off, I should be going."

"Wait, it takes alot of power to create a portal, who sent you here?" Cole asked, obviously not satisfied by the answer.

"I sent me here" he replied after thinking for a few seconds, "But i have to be going now, there is someone here I need to see, I'll see you soon." The boy smiled, looking genuinely happy, and orbed out of the Halliwell's attic.

"Did he just orb?" Piper asked, obviously not beleiving what she had just seen.

Everyone just stared at the space the boy had just stood, and then at the same time, Piper and Pheobe yelled in synch, "LEO!"

In a dance club elsewhere in San Fran-

The boy that had orbed out of the attic, was now in a dance club, and he had his eye on a young female, maybe a little older than him, with dark brown hair, and amazing eyes. She was sitting at a table, alone, drinking a mineral water. The boy walked up, sat down, and began talking.

"I'm not trying to pick you up, I just want a friend," The boy said to the young woman.

The woman, obviously liking his directness, smiled, and replied, "That's great, I could use a friend." She held out her hand, "I'm Paige, Paige Matthews."

The boy smiled and shook her hand.

Back in the Halliwell attic-

"Are you sure he orbed?" Leo asked them again.

"Leo, damnit I know what we all saw, that boy could orb. He also said he was the one that created the portal." Cole said to Leo, getting frustrated.

"I beieve you guys!" Leo said in his defense, "It just doesn't make any sense. Whitelighters dont' have that kind of power, and if this boy was a whitelighter, the Elders would know about him, and they dont'."

"Could it be a warlock that stole a whitelighters power?" Pheobe asked.

"It's possible, I'll go see if the Elders know anything else yet." Leo looked at Piper, stared into her beautiful eyes for a moment, and orbed out.

"None if this makes any sense" Piper said, once again.

"I dont' know Piper, something about him, he seemed familiar" Pheobe said, for the first time tonight.

"What do you mean?" Cole asked.

"I dont' know exactly," Pheobe told him, "but I really want to find out."

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I don't own any of this.

Cole was in the underworld, trying to find information on the latest demons attacking the halliwell sister's. He was about to give up his search when he saw the familar glow of orbs appear practically right next to him. At first he assumed it would be Leo, but much to his surprise, the young man that appeared in the attack was standing there. "Who are you?" Cole demanded.

"I can't tell you that, but I'm here to help the sister's." Was all the young boy replied.

"How am I suppose to beleive that?" Cole asked him.

"I don't care if you beleive me or not, there's nothing you can do to stop me" The boy said, his eyes showing no fear in them.

It was then that the boy and Cole noticed they had been found, and 4 demons surrounded them. "The mighty Belthazor, the Source has raised the bounty on your head yet again, dead or alive."

"Belthazor" the boy laughed, "Haven't heard that name in a long time."

Cole looked at the boy confused, wondering if he someone knew him, when the boy made raised his hands and made a gesture at one of the demons, causing him to explode. 'Oh my God! He has Piper's power's!' Cole thought to himself, before releasing an energy ball of his own and the closest target.

The boy and Cole vanquished the demon's easily, and picked up their conversation right where they left off. "How do you know me? How do you have Piper's powers?"

"Fine Cole, I'll tell you, but you have to swear to me that you won't repeat what I'm about to say. I'm only going to tell you this so you'll help me out, but if the sister's find out, it 'could' change the future in worse ways.." the boy started.

"The future?" Cole asked, very curious now. "The portal..." he said more to himself than to the boy, starting to put it all together.

"Yeah, the future, I came back to change the past, to make things better, but I can't be found out." the boy said, still not telling Cole everything.

"So. Who are you then? Why do you care so much about the sister's?" Cole asked, thinking he already knew where this was going.

"I'm Piper and Leo's first born son." the boy said.

Cole, shocked, didn't want to let it show. "What's your name?" he asked the boy.

"I can't tell you Cole, I really can't" the boy said, looking upset, like he really wanted to be honest. "You can call me Brian."


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I still don't own anything.

I would like to thank my reviewer, Barb6 - I'm happy your enjoying my story! Brian is Piper and Leo's first son. I didn't want to call him Wyatt, or Chris, because he isn't going to have the same power's as either of them, and those character's have been written about by so many people, I just wanted to change things a bit. This story will probably end up being a prequel to my other story i'm currently working on "New Family" A charmed-like Smallville/Roswell X-over. Now, on with the story!

A few days had passed since Brian and Cole had seen eachother in the underworld. So far, Cole has kept his word to Brian, he hasn't said anything about their conversation to the sister's, but Cole was keeping an eye on Brian. The sister's had just finished vanquishing another demon, when Brian orbed into the attic.

"Are you all ok?" Brian asked the sister's.

"Oh yeah, were fine, nothing like a demon attack before breakfast." Piper replied, sarcastically.

At that moment, Leo orbed in.

"Hey, what happen here?"

"Just a low level demon," Piper replied, "I blew him up," she smiled, proud she vanquished yet another demon, with her new power.

Pheobe had noticed Brian shift uncomfortably when Leo arrived, and she was now concerned about what was going on. "Brian are you OK?" She asked as she placed her hand on his arm. The moment she did this, Pheobe was thrown into a premonition. She saw fast images, of her sister Piper, pregnant, giving birth to a young boy, another flash of Prue's funeral, and another few images of a Dark haired young woman that looked familar, but Pheobe was pretty sure she had never met this woman before.

"Whoa..." Pheobe started when her vision ended.

"Pheobe, what did you see?" Prue asked, concerned.

"Oh my god," Pheobe started, "Your!" was all Pheobe could get out, before Brian reached over, and grabbed her arm, orbing them both out.

"What the hell was that all about?" Piper screeched.

"Cole, go find her, now!" Prue demanded.

"I don't think he will hurt her," Cole started.

"Do you know something we don't?" Piper asked.

"Yes, and I'm sorry, I can't tell you, you'll have to ask Brian." And with that, Cole shimmered out, not wanted to be interrogated anymore.

Brian and Pheobe reappeared on top of the golded gate bridge. "What the hell are we doing up here?" Pheobe asked him.

"My father showed me this place.. It's very peaceful," Brian told her.

"Your father?" Pheobe asked.

"I know you saw what happen Pheobe, I had the same vision's you did when you touched me." Brian informed her.

"You get premonition's?" Pheobe asked, curiously.

"Of course, I got the power from one of my favorited aunts, my Aunt Pheobe" Brian said her name, and stared her directly in the eyes.

"Oh my god..." Was all Pheobe could say.

--------Thanks for reading! PLEASE review!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Still don't own anything.

"Aunt Pheobe, I didn't want anyone to find out about this, it may change the future in worse ways!" Brian told her, scared of what may happen now.

"You're here to change the future?" Pheobe asked him.

"Yeah, there is something that I need to stop from happening."

"But, you can't tell me about it." Pheobe finished for him.

"Right." Brian nodded.

"You have to tell Piper and Prue," Pheobe started.

"I can't.." Brian told her.

"But you have to they will be just as happy as I am!" Pheobe started.

"I can't get too close!" Brian told her, very flustered.

"Why not?"

"Because.. When I go home, I'll have to go to somewhere I'm alone, I think.. I'm honestly not sure about anything." Brian confessed sitting down on the bridge. "This time travel stuff is alot more exhausting than I anticipated." he admitted, and laughed a little bit. "In my future, that I'm trying to change, none of you are alive," Brian told her, then looked up into her eyes.

"Oh," Pheobe said, looking down towards the cars hundreds of feet below her, "Is that the event you're here to change?" she asked him.

"Yeah," Brian nodded his head again, "It's all going to start soon, just keep an open mind and be safe!" he warned. "I have a few things to take care of real quick. Tell Piper and Prue if you want, I just can't bring myself to do it."

They gave eachother a hug, and Brian waved his arm at pheobe while saying "The Manor!", and Pheobe disapeared in a swirl of blue orbs, to reapear at the manor.

"I have a few other things I need to change." Brian said to himself, then orbed off the bridge to somewhere in the underworld.

Brian had been hiding out in the underworld for hours, obviously waiting for someone. Then he saw him, Raynor. Brian was going to try and destroy the Brotherhood, including Raynor, to help save Cole and Pheobe's relationship before Raynor tricks Cole into killing a witch. Coming from the future, Brian knew alot about the past, and he had a good idea of what needed to be changed. Watching Raynor walk down a hallway with two lower level demons, Brian made his move. He stepped out from his hiding spot and swung his arm toward Raynor, telekenetically throwing him against the nearby rock wall. Brian made two fast gesture's with his hand's, blowing up the two lower level demons. "I'll be back Raynor." Brian said through gritted teeth, as he took a knive out of his back pocket, and cut a large chunk of skin off of Raynor's arm. As Brian was about to orb out, he felt a sharp pain in his back, that he ignored, and continued to orb.

Brian orbed back to the manor, in the attic, and stared working on his vanquishing potion. The Brotherhood was a group of demons connected by a blood oath, meaning they shared the same blood. So the vanquishing potion Brian is about to make for Raynor, should work on the the rest of them as well. Brian smiled as he worked, and looked up at the doorway to be met by the eyes of both his mother, and father. They had tear's in their eyes, they looked like happy tears, and Brian could tell already that Pheobe had already told them the news. Brian felt weak in the knees, knowing he would be able to give both his mother and father, who he hadn't seen in years a hug. A real hug, not one from a spirit that he had summoned. Without realizing it, he had dropped the potion bottle he was holding in his hand, which met the floor with a loud crash, as Brian began to feel like he was spinning.

"I.. I.. I.." Brian stammered. 'Why am I feeling this way' Brian thought to himself, 'Maybe I should have payed more attention to that pain in my back.'

He looked up one more time at his parents walking over to him, outstretching their arms to give him a hug, and Brian wanted to reach back, instead, blacked out, falling to the floor unconcious.

"Leo!" Piper shreiked, "What's wrong with him?"

They ran over to their son and rolled him over, seeing the clawmarks on his back.


End file.
